theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
It's An Omnitrix Conquest, Part 1
It's An Omnitrix Conquest is the pilot episode from Omnitrix Conquest. Summary ''When an evil Warlord arises and begins attempting to destroy the villages and kingdoms, 8 warriors from Aurora gather together. An alien visits the group and gifts them with special wrist watches that allows for them to transform into 8 different alien creatures. '' Plot 'Men! Gather 'round Zekrom and I!' a man shouted. Everyone began to form a circle around him. 'Yes, Nobunaga, sir!' one of the men said, bowing his head in respect. Nobunaga stood beside his partner, Zekrom. He nodded his head and Zekrom lifted its head, spitting out a cloud of ice, shaping into a flame. 'With my Zekrom and Garchomp on our side, we will be unstoppable. We'll be able to take control of every single kingdom or village and capture the legendary Black Rayquaza!' Everyone cheered. Zekrom smiled. Nobunaga cleared his throat and continued. 'And we will begin by taking over the puny village known as Aurora! We will continue on from there to Ignis. After that we will take a short break to recover and then move on to Greenleaf and Fontaine. Are you ready men?' Nobunaga asked. 'Yes!' they shouted. Zekrom roared. 'What's that?' Nobunaga shouted. 'Yes, sir!' they all shouted. Nobunaga jumped onto Zekrom and they rose into the air. From there, Zekrom flew down the snowy mountain towards Aurora, followed by all the warriors in his army. In the village, a horn was sounded. A man ran out from his house. He held his hands to his mouth to project his voice out as far as he could. 'Invaders!' he shouted. Doors swung open and people ran out, equipped with swords and shields and their partners, Pokemon. 'It's Dragnor!' a man shouted. 'Nobunaga and his legendary Zekrom are coming!' As Nobunaga flew down the hill, he threw out a PokeBall. His Garchomp shot out from it and flew down the hill. It opened its mouth and shot out a Dragon Rage, destroying a few buildings close to the edge of the village. A man ran towards Garchomp with his sword drawn. He swung at it but Garchomp landed and punched him away. A Kirlia emerged from behind him and used Confusion on the Garchomp. Garchomp dropped to the floor in pain. 'Zekrom, Mist' Nobunaga said as he entered the village. Zekrom's tail began glowing blue. It opened its mouth and mist shot out, spreading out over the warriors waiting at the edge of the village. 'Hey, we can't see!' one of them shouted. 'Captain Obvious!' another said. 'Go, Haunter! Use Shadow Ball!' Haunter appeared in the mist and shot out a powerful blast. It smashed into Zekrom and threw it back. Nobunaga jumped off of Zekrom and landed on Garchomp. 'Air Cutter' Nobunaga commanded. The fins on Garchomp's arms began glowing and it began slashing at everyone around it. Haunter passed through the attack. 'Poison Sting!' Haunter opened its mouth to shoot out the attack. 'Thunder!' Nobunaga quickly shouted. Zekrom stood up and used Thunder. The attack hit Haunter before it could attack Garchomp. 'Garchomp, Fly' Nobunaga commanded. Garchomp jumped into the clouds and flew above all the mist. 'Now use Flame Thrower!' Garchomp shot out flames, hitting each warrior and their partners. All the warriors from Nobunaga's army began entering the village and spreading out. They easily advanced thanks to Zekrom and Garchomp. Nobunaga jumped off of Garchomp and drew his sword as he fell towards the ground. He swung his sword at some warriors around him, knocking them away. On the other side of the village, people were just receiving the news of an invasion. Men and boys were rushing out from their homes all over the place, women were forced to remain home. They weren't allowed to partake in battle. In one house, a girl lay in her room beside an Eevee. She got up and looked out her window, then looked back at her Eevee. 'We can't just sit here while they're out there fighting!' she shouted. Eevee nodded in agreement. The girl lifted her window. There was a knocking at her door. 'Sierra' a lady whispered. 'It's mom' Sierra told Eevee. She quickly climbed out the window. Sierra's mom entered the room. 'I'm sorry mom, but I can't just sit around while everyone is out there risking their lives for me!' Sierra then ran through the snow towards the battle. A teenaged boy and his partner Eevee were standing ankle deep in snow in the forest. Opposite them was a wild Shieldon. 'Eevee, use Pound!' the boy commanded. Eevee charged ran at Shieldon and batted it with his paw. 'Now, Quick Attack!' Eevee ran at high speed and smashed into Shieldon. Shieldon rolled away. It stood up and ran at Eevee, using Take Down. Eevee tumbled over. The Shieldon jumped into the air and slammed down on top of Eevee. 'Come on, Eevee, lets finish this! Use a Headbutt, then Bite.' Eevee ran at Shieldon and hit it on the side, then Eevee clamped its jaw down on its head. 'Shiiieel' Shieldon cried. It tried to shake Eevee, but Eevee just bit down harder. Finally, the Shieldon dropped to the ground unconscious. The boy pulled out a PokeBall and threw it at the Shieldon, capturing it. There was ruffling in the leaves and the boy pulled out a bow and arrow, ready to battle. A boy around the same age walked out. 'ET' he said. 'Dan?' ET asked. 'The village is being invaded, we gotta hurry up and go help!' Dan shouted. ET and Eevee looked at each other, scared, then ran out of the forest and into the village. Dan looked at the Cyndaquil perched on his shoulder and then followed. When the four of them reached the village, they saw four other teens with their own partners, one of them being Sierra. All eight of them looked at each other. 'Who are you?' Sierra asked. 'I'm ET and this is my partner Eevee. This is Dan and his Cyndaquil.' 'I'm Sierra, this is my Eevee. This is Ship and his Rufflet named Brav.' 'I'm Brian and this is my Deino, this is my best friend, Nar.' 'This is my Cyndaquil' Nar added. 'I'm Charbel and this is my Eevee.' 'And I'm Cyber, this is my Charmander.' 'Alright, well, great, we're all introduced, but what's going on?' ET asked. 'Dragnor is invading' Cyber said. 'Nobunaga and his Zekrom and Garchomp. They're unstoppable. There's no way our village will be able to stop them!' Charbel added. 'We certainly won't be any help' Nar said. 'Well I'm not sitting around doing nothing!' Sierra shouted. 'Go ahead and fight, but you're only a girl with a small Eevee. You'll just be like an itch to Nobunaga, he'll just scratch you away' Brian argued. 'Well I'm going to be like one of those itches that keeps coming back!' 'You know, if we worked together I bet we could stop them!' Ship said. 'We could be like a rash, we'll keep growing and spreading' Sierra said. 'Okay, enough of the itch jokes' Dan said. 'Deino!' Brian's Deino agreed. 'So you want us all to team up and fight against them?' ET asked. 'Precisely' Ship answered. 'Ugh, whatever, lets just get going' ET groaned. Eevee jumped onto his shoulder and they ran off towards the battle. The eight of them with their eight Pokemon ran right into the battle. ET stopped and looked up, staring at the Zekrom, standing strong and tall, and looking at the Garchomp that flew around Zekrom's head. 'Okay guys, lets do this!' Sierra shouted, jumping out in front of everyone. She pulled out a small dagger and began fighting with the warriors. 'Alright, lets go' ET said to Dan and his Eevee. The four of them ran out into the battle. ET drew his sword and began slashing people. 'Eevee, Quick Attack' he commanded. Eevee jumped at one of ET's opponents with super speed, knocking them to the ground. The others ran into the battle. 'Cyndaquil, Ember!' Dan commanded. Cyndaquil's back began flaming and it shot out small embers at the Dragnor warriors around him. Dan threw a PokeBall. 'Go, Bulbasaur! Use your Razor Leaf!' Bulbasaur shot out from its PokeBall and began shooting razor sharp leaves. They whacked into more warriors, but one of them held up his shield. He ran and kicked Bulbasaur away. 'Buuulb!' Bulbasaur cried. 'Hey, you stay away from my Pokemon!' Dan shouted, jumping on the man. The man dropped to the ground and Dan began laying into him. 'Cyndaquil, Flame Thrower!' Cyndaquil shot out a flame, burning the man's body. Dan stood up and continued fighting. 'Go, Deino, use Headbutt!' Brian commanded. Deino ran at one of the opposing warriors, smashing into him with its head. When Deino moved, Brian jumped down and shoved his sword through the mans chest. He threw a PokeBall. 'Go, Piplup, use Surf!' Brian commanded. Piplup's PokeBall burst open, throwing water everywhere. He continued flooding the area. 'Now, Peck!' Piplup flapped its wings, rising into the air, and dove at the nearest warrior. 'Cyndaquil, Double Team and Smoke Screen!' Nar shouted. Cyndaquil began doubling itself, then shot out smoke from its mouth. 'Now, Gible, use Draco Meteor!' Gible shot out from his PokeBall and spat out a blast. 'Now, Fire Fang!' Gible's mouth began flaming and he jumped at the nearest thing, a Gabite. Gible clamped its jaw around Gabite's side. Gabite screamed in pain as Gible brought it down, then moved on to its trainer. 'Eevee, Tackle!' Charbel shouted. Eevee shook its head and instead shot a Shadow Ball at its opponent. 'Why can you not listen' Charbel groaned in frustration. 'Gible, Ember!' he shouted. Gible shot out in a flash of light and sent out flaming embers at its opponent. 'Go, Charmander!' Charmander jumped off of Cyber's shoulder and swung its tail at a Grovlye that was opposite it. 'Now, Ember and Metal Claw!' Charmander held out its paw, using Metal Claw, then used Ember on his hand and swiped Grovyle. Grovyle fell to the ground in pain. It opened its mouth and used Bullet Seed. 'Emolga, Pursuit!' Cyber shouted. Emolga shot out from a PokeBall and smashed into the Grovyle. 'Brav, use Peck!' Ship shouted. Brav flew at a Ninjask and pecked it repeatedly. 'Now, Fury Attack and Screech!' Brav continued to attack the Ninjask, then used Screech. All the Pokemon around it fell to the ground in pain. The 8 of them and their Pokemon gathered together. Then, there as a flash of light around them and they all disappeared and reappeared in a metal room. A small, grey, frog-like creature stepped out. 'Hello' he said. Everyone pulled out their weapons. 'Where are we?' ET asked. 'Put your weapons down. I am Azmuth. I have sensed that a great darkness is about to dawn in your world. I've been watching the eight of you. You are all worthy of wielding a weapon I created. I call it the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix allows you to change your appearance to be a different creature and it allows you to use their powers. These are the most powerful weapons in the world and there is one for each of you, so use it responsibly because I do trust you all.' Azmuth held out his hands and the eight Omnitrixes appeared, floating. They each walked up and grabbed one. 'Good luck, humans' Azmuth said. Then they all reappeared in the middle of battle. All of them activated the Omnitrixes and hit the first holograms that appeared. 'Terraspin!' ET shouted after he transformed into a giant turtle. 'Jetray!' Brian shouted, becoming a flying mantaray-like creature. 'Jury Rigg!' Nar shouted, becoming a small gremlin creature. 'Cannonbolt!' Dan shouted, becoming a large ball creature. 'Porygon!' Ship shouted, becoming a green and black blob of goo. 'Eatle!' Charbel shouted, becoming a robotic creature. 'Chromastone!' Sierra shouted, becoming a tall, slender, purple rock creature. 'Raaaaaaaaath!' Cyber shouted, becoming a tiger-like creature. 'Okay guys, it's time to fight!' ET shouted. To Be Continued... Characters *ET *Dan *Brian *Nar *Ship *Sierra *Charbel *Cyber *Azmuth Villains *Nobunaga Aliens Used *Terraspin (ET) *Jetray (Brian) *Jury Rigg (Nar) *Cannonbolt (Dan) *Upgrade (Ship) *Eatle (Charbel) *Chromastone (Sierra) *Rath (Cyber) Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Omnitrix Conquest